


Never Say Goodbye

by TheodoraThayer



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Babies, Cheating, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoraThayer/pseuds/TheodoraThayer
Summary: Sean Cameron comes home to Toronto on leave, and the only person who knows is Archie Simpson. It doesn't stay that way, and this story is what happens when goodbye turns into something else.
Relationships: Christine "Spike" Nelson/Archibald "Snake" Simpson, Gavin "Spinner" Mason/Emma Nelson, Jay Hogart/Manuela "Manny" Santos, Sean Cameron/Emma Nelson
Kudos: 2





	1. Home Sweet Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is home on leave and visits with Archie.

Sean Cameron stood at the window of his downtown hotel room, looking out at Toronto. It faced east, toward where his friends lived. Not that it mattered because the only one who knew he was home this time, and every time he was home on leave, was Archie Simpson. Archie was Sean’s former teacher at Degrassi Community School and his confidant. Archie was Sean’s contact, and Sean trusted Archie more than he trusted his parents. He also trusted Archie not to tell his stepdaughter Emma Nelson Mason about his visits. Emma was Sean’s first love and the girl who never left his heart. He felt that if he made it out of Afghanistan alive, he’d return home, and they’d get back together. They always got back together. That was the saga of Sean and Emma. Then something happened that Sean didn’t expect. Emma got married. Sean had heard about Emma’s hasty marriage to Spinner Mason, a friend from Degrassi, and he was not happy about it. Not that he expected Emma to not date or be with people while he was away, but Spinner? It made little sense to Sean. They inadvertently sent the Evite for the wedding to Sean’s military email address, and he didn’t see it until weeks later. Sean didn’t know it was an invite to a wedding until he emailed Jay and asked him why he got the invitation. Jay explained everything to Sean, and it wasn’t a pleasant surprise, and he took it hard. So Sean avoided asking about Emma whenever he’d talk to Archie, and Archie, to his credit, knew not to talk about Emma in front of Sean. 

Today, Sean was running late. He said he’d meet Archie at the house for a visit. And he only agreed to a home visit because he knew Archie’s wife Christine was working, and there would be no risk of Emma coming by. She and Spinner always visited on Sundays. 

Sean walked away from the window, grabbed his phone and wallet, and grabbed his jacket from the closet. After he put it on, Sean took one last glance around the room, took a deep breath, and walked out. 

Archie asked, “So, how are you?”

Sean took a sip of his coffee, looked at the surface of the Simpson-Nelson kitchen table, and shrugged, “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?”

Sean noticed a crack in the table and picked at it instead of answering the question. 

“Hello? Earth to Sean.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sean looked up at Archie, who was watching Sean with a worried look on his face. “Okay, I’m not fine, but I have to be. Can’t have any distractions.”

Archie nodded, “How long are you here this time?”

“Five days. Then I head back to the base, and I’ll be back in Afghanistan in no time.”

Archie smiled and said, “Well, you look good.”

“I’ve been lucky. I missed getting obliterated by a roadside bomb by about 45 seconds six months ago.”

Archie shook his head, “Jesus, Sean.”

Sean pointed to his forehead, “I was far enough away to survive and not be seriously injured. Some shrapnel went into my face.” Archie said nothing, and Sean shook his head, “Sorry.” Sean didn’t mean to be so calm about nearly dying, but he’d panic if he thought about it too much. It was easier for him to pass it off as if it was no big deal to him. He quickly changed the subject, “So how are you? How’s Degrassi?”

“It’s good now. There was a rough patch for a while. I even had to make the kids wear uniforms.”

Sean chuckled, “Wow. I would have hated that.”

Archie also chuckled, “Well, it didn’t thrill them either.” 

They continued their talk, and after a while, Sean stood up, “I probably should go. Christine will be home soon, and I don’t want anyone else to know I’m here.”

Archie nodded, “I understand.” He walked Sean to the front door and said, “It was good to see you again, Sean.”

“It was good to see you too, sir.”

“You always have a place to come to. You know that, right?”

Sean nodded, “I appreciate that. Thanks.” They shook hands, and Sean walked out of the house. He nearly forgot to put his hood up. Sean shivered as he headed back to his rental car. It felt as if the temperature dropped 20 degrees while he was at the Simpson-Nelson house, and he could smell snow in the air. Sean sat in the rental car for a moment, then started it. He needed to get back to the hotel. He didn’t want to run the risk of anyone seeing him. 

Emma Nelson Mason stood on the street corner, staring at her parents’ front door, not believing her eyes. Sean Cameron walked out of the house and got into a car. She got back into her car and tailed him. 

Sean keyed into his room, locked the door, and flopped back onto the bed. While it relieved him to be home for five days, he knew what was waiting for him when he got back to Afghanistan and wanted to push those thoughts into the back of his head for as long as he could. He wanted to spend time in Toronto, not worrying about it, but that would be easier said than done. 

Emma walked into the hotel lobby and smiled at the woman behind the counter, who held up her finger as she ended a phone conversation. “Hi, can I help you?”

“Yes, you can. A friend of mine is visiting, and he told me his room number, but I forgot about it, and he won’t answer my texts. Do you think you can help me?”

“Sure! What’s the guest’s name?”

“Sean Cameron.”

The lady typed his name into the computer and smiled, “Mr. Cameron’s in room 616. Would you like me to call him?”

“Oh, no, that’s okay. I’d rather it be a surprise.” Emma took a few steps, then turned around and said, “616?”

The lady nodded.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!”

Emma walked to the elevators and bashed the button. She thought of things to say to Sean and rehearsed them in her head during the ride up to the sixth floor. 

Sean sat up and was about to order room service when there was a knock on his door. He thought it was odd, and normally, he would ignore it, but something made him walk over to the door. 

When Sean opened it, nothing could prepare him for who was standing there. 

Emma’s heart skipped a beat as Sean opened the door. Everything she rehearsed in the elevator ride up to his room went out the window as soon as she saw Sean standing there. She hadn’t seen him in a few years, but she immediately felt butterflies in her belly.

Sean thought he imagined Emma. He couldn’t believe she was in front of him. It was as if he had seen a ghost, “Emma? What are you doing here?”

She stormed her way into his room and said, “I could ask you the same question, Sean!” 

Sean closed the door, took a deep breath, and turned toward Emma. “How did you find me?”

“I saw you walk out of my parents’ house. I couldn’t believe it. I thought I imagined you.”

“Well, you didn’t.”

She asked, “Is this the first time you’ve been home on leave?”

“No.”

“And have you visited my dad each time?”

“Yes.”

She put her hands on her hips and asked, “How could you not tell me you were back?”

“Emma, you made your feelings clear for me when I left for Afghanistan the first time. And besides, aren’t you busy with your _husband_? By the way, tell Peter thanks for the Evite to your wedding. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it home in time for the festivities.”

Emma reacted as if someone had stabbed her in the gut. “You got an invitation?”

“Yes. Peter sent it to my military email address. I didn’t see it until a few weeks later. And I was confused as to why I’d get an invitation to a beach party of all things. So I got in touch with Jay, and he told me everything.” Emma felt sick, then Sean said, “ _Everything_ , Including his part in the wedding. Sorry, I couldn’t send you guys a gift, but I’ve been busy.”

Sean didn’t mean to sound so bitter, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing Emma brought back not-so-great memories, and the thought of Emma and Spinner being married made Sean sick to his stomach. But at least now, Emma knew how Sean felt about everything. After Emma recovered from Sean’s revelation, she asked, “How long are you here?”

“Five days.”

Emma nodded, “That’s good.” She asked, "Are you happy to be home?"

Sean said nothing. He just stood there.

She asked, “Is my dad the only one who knows you’re home?”

“Not now.”

Emma shook her head and said, “I can’t believe he kept this from me.”

“Emma, I asked him to keep this from everyone. And I don’t need anyone else knowing I’m back, so don’t say anything. Not even to your husband.” Emma rolled her eyes. Then Sean asked, “Or will that be too much of a secret to keep from him?”

Emma shook her head again, “It’s fine. He doesn’t need to know.”

“Good.” Sean walked past her and over to the window. He looked out toward his former home and said, “Won’t your parents wonder where you are?”

“They didn’t know I was coming over. We usually do our family days on Sundays, anyway.”

Sean rolled his eyes and kept looking out the window, “Well, isn’t that special.”

Emma nodded, “I should probably go.”

Sean didn’t respond.

“I know you don’t believe this right now, but I am happy to see you, Sean. And I'm glad you're okay."

He turned around and walked past her to get to the door. He opened it and said, “Goodbye, Emma.” She walked out of the room, and he shut the door as fast as he could. Sean felt terrible for being so cold toward Emma, but he didn’t know how to react. He felt ambushed. Sean walked over to the bed, flopped onto his back, closed his eyes, and said, “Shit.”

Emma couldn’t stop the tears that filled her eyes from spilling over as she made her way to the elevator. It seemed as if Sean was saying goodbye for good. She let out a sob, slid down the wall, and cried into her knees in the hotel’s hallway. 

Sean spent the rest of the afternoon in the hotel bed mindlessly flipping through the channels on the television. He kept replaying the conversation with Emma in his head, and every time it ended, he felt worse. Sean wanted to apologize to Emma, but he didn’t have her number, and he wasn’t about to ask Snake for it. 

Emma never left the hotel. Instead, she went down to the lobby, found a chair, and sat in it for a while. Emma quietly cried as she watched people walk through the entrance and replayed the conversation with Sean in her head. She couldn’t believe how angry he was toward her. 

After a while, Sean decided he needed to find Emma and apologize to her. He didn’t have a plan, but he figured he could do it. Somehow. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. When Sean made it to the lobby, he noticed someone with blonde hair sitting in a chair by the window. He slowly made his way over, and sure enough, it was Emma. He shook his head and quietly said her name, “Emma?”

Emma wiped off her face and looked up at him. “Hi.”

“You’ve been here this entire time?”

She nodded and stood up. “Yes.”

Sean noticed how red Emma’s eyes were, and he felt even worse. He asked, “Are you hungry?” Emma nodded, and he said, “How about we go back up to my room, talk, and order room service?”

She smiled, “We can do that.”

“Okay.” Sean let her walk ahead of him, and when they made it to the elevator bank, he pressed the up button. “I can’t believe you stayed.”

Emma looked at the floor and said, “I couldn’t leave.”

Sean nodded. As the doors opened, they let the people coming out pass by, and they walked into the elevator together. It was a silent ride up to Sean’s floor and a quiet walk back to Sean’s room. When he opened the door, he let Emma in and followed her inside. “Um, let me take your coat.”

“Thanks.”

Emma handed Sean her coat, and he hung it up in the closet, then hung his jacket next to it. Emma sat on the edge of Sean’s bed. Sean grabbed the room service menu and handed it to Emma, “I’m not sure how their vegetarian options are, but they make great fries.”

She glanced at it and said, “Fries sound good. I’ll have that and a vanilla shake.”

Sean nodded and said, “Good choice.” After he figured out what he wanted, he called room service and ordered. “They said it’d be 15-20 minutes.”

Emma smiled. 

Sean sat on the edge of the bed next to her and said, “Em, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be such an asshole earlier.”

“It’s fine, Sean.”

He shook his head, “It’s not fine. I had no right to act that way. Really.”

She nodded and smiled, “Apology accepted.”

He smiled and said, “You look good.”

“Thank you. So do you.”

“Thanks.”

She asked, “And how are you?”

“You mean mentally?”

She nodded.

“Could be better.” He shrugged and said, “And it could be worse, I suppose.”

“How much longer do you have? When can you come home for good?”

“I have one more tour left. If I make it out alive, I’ll go out to Edmonton’s base for six months.”

“Edmonton?”

Sean nodded, “Tracker’s out there, so it won’t be so bad.”

Emma smiled and asked, “How’s Tracker doing?”

“Good. He has two daughters and another one on the way.”

“Wow.”

Sean smiled, “I’m an uncle. Can you believe that? I feel so old.”

Emma chuckled, “Nah, you’re not old yet.”

Sean looked at his hands, which were beginning to tremor, and stood up, “Be right back.”

“Okay.”

Sean walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He felt like he would have a panic attack, and he didn’t want Emma to see him like that. He leaned against the sink and took a few deep breaths. When Sean felt better, he walked out and said, “Sorry.”

“Are you okay?”

He nodded and sat at the table across from the bed. Sean didn’t want to ask Emma about Spinner, and he did everything he could to avoid it. “So, your dad told me that the kids at Degrassi had to wear uniforms?”

“Yes.” Emma laughed, “There was a Vegas night, and he caught kids nearly having sex, someone almost got stabbed, and,” She stopped and said, “Oh God, what was the third thing? I think a striptease?” 

Sean laughed and said, “Sounds like quite a night.” 

“It happened right before the semester break, and when the kids got back to Degrassi, they had to wear the uniforms. Each grade wore a different color polo shirt. Oh, and there are metal detectors at Degrassi now.”

“I already told Archie this, but I would have hated having to wear a uniform.”

Emma laughed, “I cannot imagine you wearing a polo shirt and khakis to school every day.”

Sean smiled. “Knowing you, you would have been fine with it.”

She said, “No way. I would have hated it too!”

“Yeah, right.”

She shrugged and said, “Well, I would have made the best of it.”

Sean shook his head and said, “I knew it.”

Emma laughed, “Oh, whatever.”

After the food arrived, Emma set everything up on the table for her and Sean. “How’s this?” 

Sean smiled as he walked out of the bathroom, “Looks great.”

“Can I wash my hands?”

“Go right ahead.”

Emma nodded and walked past him. She closed the bathroom door and took a deep breath before pulling her phone out of her pocket. Emma texted Spinner, saying she was at her parents’ house and that she’d be staying for dinner. He texted back, telling her to have a good time, and she breathed a sigh of relief. “That was easy.”

Sean stood next to the table and waited for Emma to come back out of the bathroom. 

Emma looked at him and asked, “Are you waiting for me?”

“Well, yes, I’m trying to be a gentleman.”

“Oh.” She blushed and walked over to the table, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sean let Emma sit first, and then he joined her. 

“Is that a turkey burger?”

Sean shook his head, “No, it’s a veggie burger.”

“You didn’t get that because I was here, did you?”

“Maybe.”

Emma smiled.

“Well, eat up.”

“Okay.”

Sean and Emma had a pleasant dinner. Sean avoided talking about Spinner, and so did Emma. Instead, they talked about Jack, Christine, Archie, Manny, Jay, and others. Even Toby and Liberty. 

“I’d better get going.” Emma stood up.

“Right.” Sean joined her and walked over to the closet. He grabbed her coat and helped her put it on. 

“I had a nice time today, Sean.”

“Me too.”

Emma turned around and hugged him tightly. “It’s so good to see you.”

Sean hugged her back and inhaled the scent of her hair. He nearly lost himself in it but quickly recovered, “Thanks. It’s good to see you too.”

When they pulled away, Emma said, “Let’s exchange numbers.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, “You’re here five days, and you don’t want to be stuck only seeing my dad.”

Sean smiled, “I don’t mind, but okay.” He took out his phone, and they exchanged numbers. 

“If you need me, please let me know.”

Sean nodded. “I will.” He opened the door and said, “Good night, Em.”

“Good night, Sean.”

He watched her walk to the elevator, and when she stepped inside, he closed his door. Sean took a deep breath and flopped back onto his bed. “What am I doing?”

When Emma got home, Spinner was on the couch, “How was dinner with your parents?”

“Good.”

“Can you believe how cold it’s gotten?”

Emma took off her coat and hung it up, “No. It seemed so sudden.” She sat down next to him, and he kissed her hair. Emma snuggled up against Spinner and tried to get her mind off Sean. 

“You don’t mind if we watch basketball, do you?”

“Nope. That’s fine.”

“Okay.” Spinner took a sip of his beer and watched the game while Emma thought about Sean.

Sean stared at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep, but he was having difficulty. He couldn’t stop thinking about Emma. Sean heard his phone buzz. He reached over, grabbed his phone, and saw he had a text message from Emma. 

“Just making sure this is your number.”

Sean chuckled and typed back, “This is Emma, right?”

Emma typed back, “Very funny. Anyway, I had a nice time with you today, and my offer still stands.”

Sean took a deep breath and typed back, “I’ll let you know. Okay?”

“Okay. Good night.”

“Good night.” Sean put his phone down and went back to staring at the ceiling.


	2. Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Emma say goodbye in their own way.

Sean woke up early the next morning and headed down to the hotel gym. He ran five miles every day, and he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Sean planned to work out, shower, and then walk around downtown Toronto. He enjoyed walking around the city when he was home on leave, but Sean usually walked around with his hood up. It was silly, and some would say it was irrational, but even though outsiders consider Toronto a big city, it was more like a small town to the locals, and Sean always feared he’d run into someone he knew while visiting. He didn't want to deal with that, which is why Archie was the only one who knew when he was home on leave. Things were different this morning. Emma knew he was in town, and he didn’t care. Sean still didn’t want to run into anyone else, but it wouldn’t be such a big deal if it happened. 

“Babe? Are you okay?”

Emma looked at Spinner and said, “What?”

“Where are you right now?”

Emma shook her head, “Sorry. I guess I’m tired or something.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I’m heading to work. Come later by if you want.”

“Okay.” Emma smiled, and they kissed, “See you later.”

“Bye.” 

As soon as Spinner walked out of the apartment, Emma picked up her phone. She looked at it and said, “What am I doing?” She put it back down and said, “I can’t do this. I shouldn’t do this.” She paced back and forth a couple of times, then looked at her phone again and grabbed it. 

As Sean walked by the lake, his phone buzzed. Emma was calling him. He answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Emma.”

“Hi. What’s up?”

She could hear background noise and asked, “Where are you?”

“I’m walking by the lake.”

Emma smiled and asked, “Aren’t you freezing?”

Sean laughed, “Yes, I am. I was just about to duck into a Tim Horton’s to get a giant cup of coffee.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

He stopped walking and asked, “Did you need something, Em?”

“No, I was just wondering what you were doing.” She took a deep breath and asked, “Did you have lunch yet?”

“Nope, not yet.”

She closed her eyes and asked, “Would you like to?”

Sean knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, but he agreed to it anyway. “Sure. Where would you like to go?”

Emma smiled and exhaled, “Great! I can meet you at the hotel. I’m craving those fries again.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, so come by after that.”

“I will.”

“See you soon.”

“Bye.”

Sean ended the call and took a deep breath. 

Sean looked over at Emma and smiled, “You like those fries a lot, huh?”

Emma giggled and covered her mouth. “They’re good.” She grabbed another fry, dipped it into her shake, and said, “They’re even better like this.” 

Sean nodded, “I know. I’ve had them.”

“You want some more?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Sean stood up and walked over to the minibar, “You want something in here?”

Emma looked and said, “Isn’t that expensive?”

“Who cares?” Sean grabbed a bottle of water, “What would you like?”

“Water is fine.”

“You got it.” Sean handed it to her, “Here you go.” 

“Thanks.”

Sean sat back down, and he took a sip of his water. 

Emma asked, “How’s your lunch?”

“It’s fine.”

“Just fine?” Sean nodded, and she said, “You should have some of my fries then.”

Sean laughed.

After they finished lunch, Emma leaned back in her chair, “I can’t eat another bite.”

Sean looked at Emma's plate and said, "There isn't another bite left."

She laughed, “I need a nap.”

“You can take one if you want to. I’ll watch TV while you sleep.”

Emma stood up and stretched, “Are you sure?”

“Yep.” Sean walked over to one side of the bed, sat down, and turned on the TV. “The bed is enormous, and it’s comfortable. You’ll be asleep in no time.”

Emma walked over and sat down next to him. “Don’t try anything, Cameron.”

He shook his head and said, “You don’t have to worry about that, Em.”

She nodded and got comfortable. “Wake me up if I snore.”

Sean laughed, “Okay.”

Emma closed her eyes but didn’t sleep. She knew it was wrong, and she shouldn’t do it, but Emma couldn’t leave Sean. Part of her was afraid that this could be the last time she’d ever see him, and she wanted this visit to last as long as possible. Pretending to sleep bought her some time with him. 

Sean watched the Raptors game but occasionally would turn and look down at Emma. He felt happy that she was there with him, but Sean hadn’t been with anyone since he was with Emma, and sitting that close to her was difficult for him. He lied back and got comfortable, and Emma felt the bed shift. She acted as if she was still asleep but reached over and held onto Sean. He smiled and felt relaxed for the first time in months. If this were all he’d get, Sean would be happy. 

Both Sean and Emma fell asleep for real at some point, and when Emma woke up, they were face-to-face and holding hands. She looked at Sean’s face as he slept and noticed a few small scars that she hadn’t seen before. She reached over to touch his face with her other hand, and she traced the scars with her fingertips. Sean flinched and opened his eyes. 

She smiled, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He squinted and smiled back. “It’s okay.” 

Emma retraced the scars and asked, “What happened to you?”

“Roadside bomb.”

Emma gasped, “What?”

Sean nodded, “I was lucky. I just got some shrapnel in my face. Other guys I know weren’t so lucky.” Tears welled up in Emma’s eyes, and he said, “I didn’t mean to make you cry, Em.” She leaned her forehead against his and caressed his face.

“Em, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” She rubbed her nose against his. 

Sean pulled away from her and sat up, “Emma. We can’t do this.”

Emma sat up and asked, “Why not?”

“Because you have a husband waiting at home for you.”

“He’s working most of the day.”

“Em.”

“Sean, can’t we forget about everything else that’s happening for a little while and be together again?” She leaned forward and said, “We won’t tell anyone else. It will just be between you and me.” 

She kissed him, but Sean pulled away immediately, “Emma...”

“Please. I need to be with you, Sean, even if it’s only one more time, even if it’s our goodbye. The one we never got.”

Sean knew it was wrong, but he could never resist Emma, and he didn’t say a word. He just nodded. Sean needed to be with her too, and if this were how it had to happen, he’d take it. 

Emma kissed him again, and this time Sean didn’t stop kissing her back. 

Sean was sitting up against the tufted headboard of the hotel bed and asked, “Are you okay?”

Emma smiled as she rested her head on Sean’s chest. “Are you?”

“Yes.” He stroked her hair and said, “That was nice."

She traced her fingernails up and down his chest and stomach and said, “That was better than nice.”

Sean smiled, “It was.”

Emma sat up and cuddled against Sean, “I had to be with you one last time.”

Sean nodded, “Hopefully, it won’t be _my_ last time.”

Emma caressed his face, “You’ve made it this far, right?”

Sean said, “Yep. So far, so good.”

“You’ll make it, Sean. You’ll be fine. I know it.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

Emma kissed him then leaned her forehead against his, “I don’t want to leave yet.”

“Good,” He laced his fingers with hers and said, “Because I don’t want you to leave yet.”

Emma walked into her apartment later that day, and Spinner asked, “Where did you head off to?”

“I was walking around downtown.”

“Downtown? Really? Weren’t you cold?”

“Yes, I was.” She took off her coat and walked toward the bathroom, “I’m going to jump into the shower.”

“Want me to join you?”

“I’m only going to be in there for two minutes tops. I need to warm up.” She smiled and said, “Maybe next time, Spin.”

“Oh, alright.” He asked, “What time should we head to your parents’ house?”

“Soon. I won’t be too long.” Emma walked into their bathroom, locked the door, and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt guilty for not feeling guilty about her afternoon with Sean. She kept rationalizing it as it was their one last time that they never had before he left for his first tour of Afghanistan.

Sean stayed in bed for the rest of the night. He didn’t want to wash Emma off him, and he didn’t want to leave. Sean could still smell her vanilla scent on the sheets, and it relaxed him. He could forget about what was waiting for him in the Middle East and think about the afternoon he had with Emma. 

As he was about to fall asleep, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Emma. 

“Hi.”

Sean wrote back, “Hello. Is everything okay?”

“Yes. I just wanted to thank you again for today. Those fries are amazing.” She punctuated the text with a wink emoji, and Sean laughed. 

He wrote back, “They are.”

Emma looked at her phone and sighed. There were so many things she wanted to say to Sean, but she knew she couldn’t. It wouldn’t be good for him, and it wouldn’t be good for her. She knew she needed to wish him well and say goodbye. “Please be safe.”

“I’ll try.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Em.” Sean placed his phone on the nightstand, shut off the light, and laid back, staring at the ceiling. 

Emma quickly put her phone away, snuggled under the covers, and pretended to sleep when Spinner came into the bedroom. 

Sean sat in a cab looking out the window as he was on his way to the airport. His leave was over, and it saddened him. He wasn’t happy about returning to Afghanistan, but he had an excellent memory to take with him. Sean took out the picture of him and Emma as kids and traced his finger over it. Sean justified being with Emma that afternoon in the hotel room by thinking it could be the last time he'd ever be with a woman. If he was going to die in Afghanistan, and there’s a good chance it could happen this time. Sean wanted his final time to be with Emma. 

“Em?”

“Hm?”

Manny asked, “Where are you?”

“Sorry. I’m just tired.”

She smiled, “Too much sex with Spinner?”

Emma shook her head, “No. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Oh. Is everything okay?”

“Yep. Everything’s great.”

Manny studied her best friend’s face and said, “Okay. Just making sure.”

Emma smiled and took a sip of her drink. “So, what’s going on with West Drive?”

“I’ll find out this week.”

“That’s so exciting!” Emma was happy to get the subject off her and onto Manny. She couldn’t stop thinking about Sean, and she couldn’t tell Manny about what happened. Emma would have to keep this secret. She and Sean agreed to tell no one else about that day in the hotel room. It was their last goodbye.


	3. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few weeks after Sean's visit and Emma's not feeling well.

“Babe, are you okay?”

Emma wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, “I’ll be fine.”

Spinner peeked his head into the bathroom, “Are you sure? You’ve been sick a lot this week.”

Emma nodded, “It’s just a stomach bug.”

“Well, stay home today, okay?”

“I will.” 

Spinner smiled and said, “No offense, but I don’t need your germs all over The Dot.”

Emma nodded and rinsed her mouth out with water. “I’m just going to lounge around all day.”

“Sounds good.” Spinner looked at his phone and said, “Shit, I’m going to be late. Feel better.”

“Thanks.”

Spinner jogged out of the apartment, and Emma opened the cabinet under the bathroom sink. She took out a pregnancy test and said, “Here goes nothing.”

“You’re pregnant?”

Emma nodded.

Christine said, “Sweetie! Are you excited?”

Emma nodded, “I think so. I also think I’m still in shock. We weren’t actively trying, and we weren’t sure if it would be so easy for Spinner to get me pregnant because of his cancer.”

“Yeah, well, that’s how it happens sometimes.” 

Archie asked, “How far along do you think you are?”

Emma thought about it and said, “Six weeks, maybe?”

Archie got a thought in his head but immediately talked himself out of thinking it. Only he knew Sean was home six weeks ago, and as far as he knew, Emma didn’t know Sean was home. 

“I guess I’ll find out when we go to the doctor.”

Archie asked, “Is Spinner excited?”

“He’s thrilled.”

Christine hugged Emma. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Emma wasn’t as thrilled. She didn’t think she was quite ready to be a mom. 

“So, you are six weeks along.”

Spinner asked, “When was the baby conceived?”

Emma laughed, “Six weeks ago, Spin.”

Spinner nodded and asked, “Did we have sex six weeks ago?”

“Obviously. This isn’t an immaculate conception.” 

He smiled, “Right.”

The doctor said, “Everything looks fine. How about we try to listen for the heartbeat? Six weeks is a bit early, but it’s possible.”

Emma looked at Spinner, and she nodded, “Yeah, why not?”

“Okay, great.” The doctor spread the goo over Emma’s belly and moved the wand. It took a few moments, then the doctor said, “Oh, there it is.”

Emma said, “Oh, my God.”

Spinner kissed Emma’s head, “Wow. We made a baby.”

Emma smiled and looked at the doctor. “So, everything’s okay?”

“Yep. The heartbeat is strong.”

Spinner looked at the ultrasound machine and said, “This is incredible.”

After they got home from the doctor's office, Spinner was getting ready for work, “I know we weren’t planning on having a baby yet, and I know we thought it would be impossible, but I’m so thrilled, Em.” Spinner laughed and said, “I guess the condoms we used weren’t that great either, huh?”

Emma nodded, and her heart skipped a beat. She just assumed the baby was Spinner’s. She forgot about the condoms. Emma and Sean didn’t use any. 

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I still can’t believe it.”

“Yeah, me either.” Spinner walked into the kitchen, “You want something to drink? I’m going to grab something before I go.”

“Nope, I’m fine.” Emma stood up, “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Emma walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and leaned against the sink, “Oh my God. Why didn’t I realize this sooner?” She panicked and talked herself down, quietly. She didn’t want Spinner to hear. After Emma calmed down, she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone, “I’m going to call Manny.”

“We’re not supposed to tell too many people, right?”

“Manny’s my best friend. It’s fine if I tell her.”

“You know better than I do about that stuff. I’d better head to work.”

“Okay. So you later.”

Spinner smiled, “Bye, mom.”

Emma smiled but couldn’t say ‘bye dad’ to Spinner. She just said, “Bye!” She waited for him to leave, and she dialed Manny’s number. 

“Hey, Em.”

“I need you. Can you come over?”

“Right now?”

Emma nodded, “Yep. Right now.”

“Em, you’re scaring me. Are you alright?”

“I’ll tell you everything when you get here.”

“Okay, give me like 15 minutes.”

Manny sat across from Emma with her mouth agape.

“Manny, please say something.”

“Holy shit, Em.”

Emma chuckled, “Well, that’s something.”

“Okay, so Sean was home on leave, you slept together, and now you think the baby is his?”

Emma nodded, “I’m about 99% sure it’s his.”

“You didn’t use anything?”

Emma shrugged, “It wasn’t like we were planning on it. It just happened.”

“Emma, if that baby comes out looking like Sean, you’re in big trouble.”

Emma nodded, “I know.”

“I can’t believe this.”

She kept nodding, “I know. I’m the worst person in the world.”

Manny shook her head, “You’re not. People aren’t perfect, Emma. They make mistakes.”

“I cheated on my husband with my first love, I’m now pregnant with my first love’s baby, and I’m not carrying the miracle baby my husband thinks this is.”

Manny placed her hand on Emma’s and said, “Em, you can deny it all you want, but you’ll always love Sean.”

Emma nodded, “You’re right. I will.”

“And now you’re having his baby.”

Emma sighed, “And he’s in Afghanistan for another year. If he makes it out, he’ll be in Edmonton for six months.”

"If he makes it out?"

Emma said, "Sean didn't seem very confident about making it out of Afghanistan alive this time."

Manny covered her mouth, "Oh my God."

Emma shook her head, "I can't think about that right now. I have to hope that he'll be okay."

Manny looked at Emma and said, “I can’t even believe I’m asking this, but how was it?”

Emma smiled, “Manny, it was incredible.”

“Did Sean feel bad about it at all?”

She nodded, “He kept saying no, but he gave in eventually.”

“You’re such a temptress.”

Emma shook her head, “And even though it was incredible and wonderful and every glowing adjective you can use to describe a fun afternoon of lovemaking, we both meant for it to be our goodbye.”

“Maybe that’s why it was so good.”

“Sean was a good lover when we were younger. He was always so careful with me.” 

Manny smiled, “He was always a stand-up guy.”

Emma laughed and said, “When Jay wasn’t influencing him.”

Manny shook her head.

“Manny, you cannot tell Jay. You’re the only one who knows anything about this.”

“I won’t say a word. I promise.”

The doctor smiled and asked, “Would you like to know the baby’s sex?”

Spinner asked, “You mean the gender?”

Emma smiled and said, “If you want to know if it’s a boy or girl, it’s the sex.”

Spinner looked puzzled, “I thought that was gender.”

Emma shook her head, “Technically, it’s not.” She looked at the doctor, “What are we having?”

The doctor highlighted a part on the screen and said, “See that? It’s a teeny tiny penis.”

Spinner asked, “It’s a boy?” 

The doctor said, “Yep. It’s a boy.”

Spinner pumped his fist and said, “Heck yeah!” 

Emma rolled her eyes and said, “You’re such a guy, Spin.”

“Sorry. I can’t help it.”

Emma asked the doctor, “And everything looks okay with him?”

“Yep. He looks perfect.” The doctor took some screenshots to give to Emma and Spinner.

Spinner asked, “So we can tell everyone now, right?”

“Yep.”

“Cool.” He looked at the screenshots and beamed, "My son."

Emma's stomach dropped, and she closed her eyes. 

“Hey, dad.”

“Hey.”

Emma waddled into the Simpson-Nelson kitchen as she held her lower back and joked, “I really cannot wait for this baby to come out. Walking around is becoming impossible.” Archie kept staring off into space, and Emma asked, “Dad, is everything okay?”

Archie looked at her and couldn’t lie. “No.”

“Is it work-related?”

Archie shook his head, “No. Work is fine.”

“Then what is it? Is it Jack? Mom?”

He shook his head again and said, “I think you should sit down.”

“Dad, you’re scaring me.”

“Please, Emma.”

Emma sat down at the kitchen table. “What’s wrong?”

Archie took a deep breath and said, “It’s Sean.”

Emma’s heart stopped for a moment, and she feared the worst, “What about Sean?”

“He’s hurt bad, Em.”

“Hurt? What happened?”

“The Humvee he was in crashed in Afghanistan. They’re not sure if he’s going to walk again.”

Emma gasped and covered her mouth, “Oh my God.”

Archie nodded, “Yeah. They airlifted him out of Afghanistan, and he’s in Europe recovering.”

She wiped the tears off her face and said, “But he’s alive.”

“Yes.”

Emma asked, “Dad, how do you know all this?”

“I’m his contact, Em. When he comes home on leave, we visit with each other. He didn’t want me to tell you.”

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, “Okay, since we’re confessing things now, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Archie looked at her, and he knew right away, “This baby is Sean‘s, isn’t he?”

Emma wiped away more tears and nodded, “Yes.”

“I can’t believe this. Well, I can believe it because it’s you two, but wow, Emma.”

“I saw him the last time he was home. I was in shock when I saw him walk out of here. So I tracked him down at his hotel, and we hung out and just talked. Nothing happened. Then the next day, I don’t know, I couldn’t stay away from him, and I talked him into it. I framed it as us being together one last time. It was our closure. The closure we never got before he left the first time for basic training. It would be our secret to keep for the rest of our lives.” Archie nodded, “I never dreamed this would happen.”

“And what if the baby comes out looking like Sean?”

Emma shook her head, “I don’t know.”

“It will devastate Spinner.”

“I know.”

“He broke up with Jane because she cheated, Emma. This betrayal is so much worse.”

“Yes, I know that, dad.”

Archie shook his head, “I’m sorry. I don’t want to get you even more upset.”

Emma nodded then asked, “So, they will give you updates on Sean’s condition?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Please let me know everything, okay?”

Archie nodded and held her hand, “I will.”

Christine stood outside the kitchen, covering her mouth in shock.


	4. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has to tell everyone the truth about the baby.

The next day, Manny threw Emma a surprise baby shower and could tell something was distracting Emma. About an hour in, she asked, “Em, are you okay?”

Emma shook her head, “No.”

“What’s wrong?”

Emma lowered her voice and said, “Sean was in an accident, and they don’t know if he’ll walk again.”

Manny gasped then covered her mouth, “Oh, my God.” She asked, “Where is he?”

“Europe. They airlifted him out of Afghanistan, then flew him to Germany.”

Manny rubbed Emma’s arm and asked, “How did you find out about this?”

“My dad told me. Then I confessed, so now you both know about this baby.”

Manny nodded, then said, “Poor Sean.”

Emma’s eyes welled up, “He must be so scared, Manny. He’s all alone over there.”

“Em,” Manny held her hand and said, “You need to get out of here. I can tell everyone you weren’t feeling well. It’s not a problem.”

“What about the presents?”

“We’ll figure something out.”

“Thank you.”

Christine walked over, “Is everything okay?”

Manny said, “She’s not feeling well.”

Christine looked at Emma and said, “I can take you home, honey.”

As they were driving to Emma and Spinner’s apartment, Christine said, “Em, I know what’s going on.”

“Dad told you?”

Christine shook her head, “No. I overheard your conversation about Sean last night.”

Emma nodded, then asked, “Mom, do you think I’m a horrible person?”

“Of course not, sweetie. You and Sean have this unbreakable bond. I get it.”

Emma sighed, “I didn’t realize how much I still loved him until I figured out that this baby is his. Even that day we were together, I downplayed what I was feeling and figured it could be our closure, and we’d just go on with our lives. We’d have a happy memory, and I’d be with Spin, and Sean would hopefully make it out of Afghanistan and get married, have kids of his own.” 

Christine pulled up to the curb, put the car in park, and said, “Tell Spinner, Emma. You cannot allow him to go on thinking this baby is his.”

“I know.” 

“And Sean doesn’t know, right?”

Emma shook her head, “Sean also figured it was our closure.” She wiped the tears off her face and said, “I don’t know what I’ll do if something awful happens to him, mom.”

Christine hugged Emma, “It’ll all work out. I promise.”

“Babe?”

Emma laid on her side on their bed and cried.

“Em?” Spinner walked over and sat next to her, “Are you okay? Manny said you left the shower early.”

She shook her head, “No. I’m not okay.”

He rubbed her arm and asked, “What’s wrong? Is everything okay with the baby?”

“The baby’s fine. I just have to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

Emma sat up, leaned back against the headboard, and said, “Spin, this baby isn’t yours.”

Spinner started laughing, “Emma, that is not a funny joke at all.”

She looked at him and said, “It’s not a joke.”

He stopped laughing, looked at her, and asked, “What are you talking about? How can it not be mine?”

“We used condoms, Spin.”

He nodded, “I know that. And they didn’t work.”

Emma shook her head, “No. They worked.”

Spinner stood up and started pacing next to the bed, “Wait, I don’t understand. How is this baby not mine? That would mean you—” He stopped walking and asked, “You slept with someone else?” Emma nodded. “Who did you sleep with? Do I know him? Are you still sleeping with him?”

She shook her head, “It was a one-time thing, Spin.” She added quietly, “Or it was supposed to be.”

Spinner raised his voice and asked, “Who was it?”

Emma looked at him and said, “Sean.”

“Sean, who?”

“Cameron, Spin. Sean Cameron.”

“Sean Cameron!? What? How? Isn’t Sean off fighting a war in Afghanistan?”

Emma shook her head, “Not right now. He’s in Germany. He’s in the hospital.”

Spinner shook his head, “Okay, I don’t understand what the fuck is happening right now.”

Emma looked at him and said, “Sean was home on leave over the winter, and I slept with him. Once. It was only once.”

“But once was enough to get you pregnant!” He thought about it and asked, “You didn’t use a condom with him, did you.”

She cried, “It wasn’t like we planned on sleeping together. It just happened.”

“You let another guy come inside you when you wouldn’t even let me do it?”

“Spin, I’m so sorry.”

“I can’t believe this. After everything I went through with Jane, you do this to me? This is a thousand times worse!” Emma said nothing. “And everyone thinks this baby is mine. It was our miracle baby! Our Halloween miracle baby! Do you know how humiliating this is? My wife is having another man’s baby!”

She nodded, “I know.”

After Spinner took a deep breath, he calmly asked, “So, why is Sean in the hospital?”

“He was in a Humvee accident in Afghanistan.” Emma wiped the tears off her face, “He may never walk again.”

“Well, maybe it’s karma for fucking my wife and getting her pregnant.”

Emma flinched and put her head into her hands, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Spin. I swear.”

“Well, you did.” He walked to the bedroom door, turned, and said, “I want you out of here tonight.”

Emma lifted her head and said, “What?”

“You heard me. I want you out of here tonight, Emma. You’re a whore, and I never want to see you again.”

Emma cried, “Spin!” and Spinner walked out. Emma punched the mattress and said, “Shit.”

When Emma knocked on her parents’ door, it was almost midnight. She listened as Archie fumbled his way down the stairs. 

When he opened the door, he looked at Emma, puzzled, “Em? Why are you here so late?”

She held up a bag and said, “Spinner threw me out.”

“Oh…” He let her in and closed the door. “So, you told him.”

“I had to.”

“And I’m assuming he didn’t react well.”

“Not that I expected him to, but he said that Sean’s accident was probably karma for having sex with me, then he called me a whore, and he threw me out of the apartment.”

“Ouch.”

Emma shrugged, “I deserve it.”

“You don’t deserve to be thrown out of the house late at night, nine months pregnant. And you definitely don’t deserve to be called a whore.”

She nodded, “Yes, I do.”

“Here, come in and sit.” He took Emma’s bag and led her to the couch. “The only problem is you can’t sleep in your old bed. Connor’s already asleep.”

“I know.” Emma sat down and said, “I’m going to check into a hotel or something. I just needed a place to stay for tonight. I can sleep on the couch.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not expecting much sleep, anyway.”

Christine came down the stairs, “Sweetie?”

“Spinner threw me out.”

Christine sat down next to Emma, “I’m sorry.” She rubbed Emma’s back. 

“I deserve it.”

Archie reached into his pocket, took out his phone, and said, “I have to take this.”

Christine asked, “So late?”

“It’s from Germany.”

Emma stood up, and Christine joined her. They clasped hands and watched as Archie took the call. 

“Hello? Yes, this is Archie Simpson. Oh?” He smiled at Emma and said, “That’s fantastic news. When can I talk to him? Okay. Great, so I’ll hear from you then? Thank you. Bye.”

“What did they say?”

“Sean got the feeling back in both legs. He’ll need a lot of physical therapy, but he will walk again.”

Emma’s eyes filled with tears, “Oh, thank God.”

Christine and Emma hugged, and Archie said, “I’ll be talking to him tomorrow morning. Well, morning here, afternoon there.”

Emma pulled away and said, “I guess I should probably talk to him too. Let him know we’re having a son.”

Christine asked, “Are you 100% sure this baby is his?”

Emma nodded, “Yes.” 

Right then, the baby kicked Emma in the ribs, “Ow! He’s active right now.” 

Christine smiled, “I remember those days. Both you and your brother were active towards the end.”

“I need to sit.” Emma sat back down and leaned back, “He keeps kicking me in the ribs.”

“Well, he’s getting into position. He’ll be here soon.”

Emma sighed, “I just wish Sean was here.”

"I know."

The next morning, Archie talked to Sean for a little while and said, “Sean, there’s someone here who wants to talk to you.”

Sean asked, “Is it, Emma?”

“Yes. I hope it’s okay that I told her about this.”

“Sure. It’s fine.” 

Emma grabbed the phone from Archie, who walked out of the room to give her privacy, “Sean?”

Sean smiled, “Hi, Em.”

Emma sighed in relief, and her eyes filled with tears, “I’m so happy to hear your voice.”

“It’s good to talk to you too. I’m a little groggy from all the drugs they have me on.” 

She wiped her eyes and said, “I can imagine. Are you in any pain?”

“Not really, but again, lots of drugs.”

Emma smiled and said, “Right.”

“Is everything okay? You sound upset.”

She sniffled and wiped her face, “I’m just relieved that you’re okay.”

Sean chuckled, “Yeah, so am I.”

Emma took a deep breath and said, “Sean, I have something to tell you.”

“Uh, oh. Sounds important.”

“It is, and I’m sorry I’m doing this over the phone while you’re groggy and on pain meds, but—”

Sean asked, “Emma, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just…”

Emma’s voice trailed off, and Sean thought he lost the connection, “Emma, are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here.” She took another deep breath and said, “Sean, you’re about to become a father.”

Sean chuckled and asked, “What are you talking about?”

“We conceived a baby that day in the hotel room. I’m nine months pregnant.”

Sean said, “Em, I don’t mean to sound like a jerk, but are you sure it’s mine? You _are_ married. Maybe it’s Spinner’s.”

“It would be physically impossible for this baby to be anyone else’s but yours, Sean.” Sean couldn’t believe it. He sat silent for a moment, and Emma asked, “Are you still there?”

His eyes filled with tears, and he said, “I’m really going to be a father?”

Emma smiled, “Yes, and I’m sorry. I know this is a lot for you to handle right now.”

“Forget about me. How are you? Is everything okay with the baby?”

“Yes, everything is great. We’re both healthy, and I look like a whale.”

“I’m sure you look beautiful, as usual.” Sean asked, “Do you know what we are having?”

“Yes. Do you want to know?” 

“Of course I do.”

She smiled and said, “It’s a boy.”

The tears spilled from Sean’s eyes, and he said, “A boy?”

“Yep.”

Sean wiped his face and laughed, “God, I really hope he doesn’t take after his father.”

Emma smiled again and said, “Really? Because I hope he does take after his father.”

Sean asked, “So, what’s going on with you and Spinner?”

“He wants nothing more to do with me, and I don’t blame him.”

“I see.” Sean asked, “This isn’t a hallucination? We’re having a baby?”

“It isn’t. We’re having a baby.” 

Sean sighed and said, “Em, I won’t be there in time for the birth.”

“I know, but I’ll have my parents with me.”

Sean looked around his hospital room and said, “I don’t even know when I’m going to be there. It might not be until he’s at least a month or two old.”

“I know that, and it’s okay. I promise. We will wait for you, Sean.”

"When are you due?"

"Halloween."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep."

Sean asked, “Do you have any names picked out yet?”

Emma smiled, “Not yet. but I'm sure we can come up with something great that goes with Cameron.”

“Nelson Cameron. He should have your name too.” Emma choked back another sob, and Sean asked, “Em, are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine. I promise.” She wiped off her face and smiled, “I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

“So am I.”


	5. Baby, Baby, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby arrives and so does Sean.

Two weeks later. 

“Mom!”

Christine walked into her bedroom, which had been taken over by Emma, and asked, “Is everything okay?”

Emma nodded, “This is it. My water just broke.”

“Oh, my gosh! Okay, we gotta get you to the hospital!”

Emma nodded, then grimaced, “Ooh, contraction.” 

“Deep breaths, Em.”

“Ugh, I cannot wait to get the epidural.”

Christine giggled and dialed Archie’s number. He picked up right away, “Is it time?”

“It’s time.”

“Okay, I am going to call Germany, and then I will meet you at the hospital.”

“Great. See you then.” Christine ended the call and said, “Your dad is calling Sean to let him know what’s happening, and then he will meet us at the hospital.”

Emma nodded and smiled, “I’m having a baby today.”

“Or tomorrow. You never know how long labor will last.”

Emma sat up and took another deep breath, “I still can’t believe this is happening.” 

“You’ll be fine. We’ll be with you, and we’ll make sure Sean hears everything.”

“I just wish he was here. Maybe if I let him know sooner, he wouldn’t have gotten into the accident.”

“Em, none of this is your fault, and Sean is going to be fine.”

“I know.” Emma stood up and grimaced again, “How the hell did you do this without drugs?”

“Mind over matter.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Let’s get me to the hospital because the sooner I get there, the sooner they can drug me.”

Christine laughed and helped Emma out of the bedroom. 

Manny wiped tears off her face, looked at the newborn in Emma's arms, and said, “Em, he’s perfect.”

Emma smiled down at her son, who was sleeping in her arms. “I know.”

Manny stroked Emma's hair and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I've never been this tired or this sore in my life, but I've also never been this happy."

Jay asked, "How long did you push?"

"Only about 30 minutes." She looked at the baby and said, "Someone was in a hurry to come out."

“You pushed for 30 minutes straight?”

Emma laughed, “No, you push for a little bit, then take a break.”

He nodded. 

Manny asked, “So Sean listened to the delivery?”

“Yep. Dad held the phone to my ear so Sean could say encouraging things to me.”

“And did he?”

“Yes. He told me I was amazing and that he couldn’t wait to come home and see us.” 

“That’s good. When is Sean getting out of the hospital?”

“It might take another two months. He has a lot of physical therapy ahead of him.”

Jay asked, “And then he’ll be home for good?”

Emma nodded, “Yep. Sean’s done with the Army. Honorable discharge.”

Manny smiled, “So did you come up with a name?”

Emma nodded and smiled, “We did.”

Jay asked, “And?”

“Manny, Jay, meet Daniel James Nelson-Cameron.” She looked at Manny and Jay and said, “Your godson. If you’re both up to it.”

Manny smiled, “Em, are you sure?”

“Of course, I am. Silly.”

Manny nodded, “We're honored, and that is a great name.”

Emma looked at her son again and said, “Yeah, we think so. Sean wanted to name him after two friends he lost in Afghanistan.”

Manny shook her head, “That’s sad to hear, but it’s a lovely tribute. I’m sure their families will appreciate it.”

Emma smiled. 

Jay asked, “Are you calling him DJ?”

Emma shook her head, “If he wants to be called that when he’s older, I have no problem with it, but for now, he’s Daniel.”

Jay asked, “So are you and Sean going to be together when he gets home?”

Emma shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m not sure if he wants to be with me. Maybe we’ll just co-parent.”

Manny rolled her eyes, “Yeah, sure, Em, Sean definitely wouldn’t want to be with you. He’s only loved you since he was 13.”

Emma smiled, “I didn’t realize that I was suppressing my feelings for him until I realized Daniel was his. Even when we had our day together, I was doing everything I could to convince myself that it would be a one-time thing. Like the closure, we never had when he left for basic training.”

Jay said, “Well, the universe works in mysterious ways, Greenpeace.”

“I know. I just can’t wait for Sean to meet his son.”

Manny smiled and said, “If you need my help, please let me know.”

“Oh, believe me, I will.”

Jay asked, “Do you want me to ask Tony to see if Sean can work at the shop again?”

“We have a call scheduled in a few hours, so I can ask Sean if he’d want that. But I don’t see why he wouldn’t.” 

Emma ran around her tiny apartment, making sure they set everything up for Sean’s arrival. Christine, who had been helping Emma with the baby, held Daniel in her arms. 

“You’re going to meet your daddy today! Are you excited? Huh? Are you excited?” The nearly three-month-old boy with the blue-green eyes, button nose, and light blonde hair cooed, and Christine smiled, “Em, you need to calm down.”

Emma stopped, looked around, and said, “I can’t help it. I haven’t seen Sean since the day we conceived Daniel, and I want to make sure everything is okay for him.” She looked around again and asked, “Is there enough room for him to get around?” 

Christine nodded, “Yep. I think he’ll be fine.” 

"And the tree and the decorations, do they look okay?"

"Everything looks great."

Emma had kept the Christmas decorations up a month after Christmas to coincide with Sean's arrival. She wanted to give him the holidays he couldn't have while he was recovering. 

Emma fluffed a pillow, looked around, and said, “I’m not sure if I’ve ever been this nervous in my life.”

“I understand that sweetie, but you’re making me nervous.”

Emma smiled and flopped back onto the couch, “I’m sorry.”

Christine sat down next to Emma with the baby in her arms and looked at her grandson. “I’d say he has Sean’s cute little nose.”

Emma looked at Daniel and smiled, “He does look a lot like Sean right now.”

“Babies change all the time. By the time he’s about six months, you’ll know who he’s taking after.”

Emma smiled and said, “I don’t know, mom. It was pretty obvious who Jack was going to take after as soon as he was born.”

Christine laughed, “Certainly, not me.”

Emma’s phone buzzed, and she looked at Archie’s text, “Oh my God, they’re here.” Emma sprung up from the couch, ran over to turn on the tree lights then held out her arms, “I want to hold Daniel, so when Sean walks in, he sees the two of us together.”

Christine handed her the baby and stood by the couch behind Emma and the baby who were waiting closer to the front door of the apartment. 

Emma waited for the door to open, and when it did, she smiled. Sean walked in slowly with the aid of a cane, and as soon as he looked at Emma and Daniel, his eyes welled up with tears. She smiled, held up Daniel’s little hand as if he was waving at Sean, and said, “Welcome home, daddy. Merry belated Christmas!”

“Thank you.” Sean wasn’t sure if he should kiss Emma hello, but she leaned forward and pursed her lips for him, so he followed her lead and quickly kissed her, “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Emma wiped tears off Sean’s face with her free hand and asked, “Would you like to say hello to your son?”

Sean nodded, “I think I need to sit first.”

“Well, follow us.”

Sean nodded, then smiled at Christine, “Hi, Christine.”

“Hi, Sean. We’re so glad you’re home and that you’re safe.”

He smiled and said, “Thanks. So am I.”

Emma said, “Come sit.”

When Sean sat down on the couch, Emma joined him, and after he placed his cane against the side of the couch, she handed him the baby. Sean smiled and said, “Hey there, little guy.” She made sure Sean cradled his head. “It’s so different seeing him in person than it is in pictures.” 

“As you can see, he has your nose.”

Sean nodded and looked at his son, “Wow. This is happening, huh?”

“Yes, it is.” Emma smiled at Sean, who couldn’t take his eyes off the baby. 

Archie brought Sean’s bags into the apartment and said to Christine, “How about we leave the new family alone for a while?”

Christine nodded and walked over to Archie. She said to Emma, “Text us, and we’ll bring some dinner over later.”

Emma smiled and said, “Thanks, I will.”

Sean looked at Archie and said, “Thank you for everything, sir.”

Archie looked at Sean with Emma and the baby and smiled, “You’re welcome.”

After Archie and Christine left, Sean looked around at the apartment and said, "Thank you for this. It's really nice."

"Well, I felt bad that you didn't have a proper Christmas."

"Have you had the place decorated this entire time?"

Emma smiled, "Yes."

Sean looked down at his son again and said, “I really can’t believe we’re parents, Em." The baby curled his fingers around Sean's index finger and Sean asked, "How is he?”

Emma smiled, “He’s got all ten fingers and all ten toes, and he’s perfectly healthy.”

“Good.” He looked at Emma and asked, “And how are you?”

“I haven’t slept in nearly three months, but other than that, I’m okay.”

Sean smiled at her and said, “Well, you look beautiful.”

“Liar.”

Sean shook his head and smiled, “I’m not lying.”

Daniel started fussing, and Emma said, “I think someone’s hungry.” She took him from Sean and asked, “Are you hungry, buddy?” The baby whimpered, and she said, “Yeah, you’re definitely hungry.”

As they sat on the couch, Sean watched as Emma lifted her shirt, opened her nursing bra, and Daniel immediately started suckling. 

“There, that’s better, right bud?”

Sean looked away at first and said, “Wow. I’ve never seen that before.”

Emma chuckled, “Daniel took to breastfeeding immediately. Some babies have issues but not our boy.” She grinned and asked, “Are you embarrassed to watch?”

“No. Not embarrassed, exactly.”

“I’m not embarrassed or shy anymore about anything, not after the delivery. I was essentially naked with my legs up in the air and spread for about six people to see. No time for modesty.”

Sean looked at her and said, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, Em.”

Emma smiled at him and said, “You couldn’t help it, Sean. And I know that if you could have been here, you would have been here. At least you were on the phone saying reassuring things to me. They really helped.”

"I'm glad." Sean watched as Emma breastfed their son and said, “This is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” Emma smiled as Daniel suckled, and Sean said, “I’ve been around him barely five minutes, and I already love him so much.” Sean leaned his chin on Emma’s shoulder. “It’s incredible.”

“He’ll eat for a little while, and then he’ll sleep, and then he’ll poop, and then we repeat the process.”

Sean kept watching and asked, “Does it hurt?”

“There’s a reason women switch sides every time.”

Sean grimaced, “That can’t be fun.”

“I have little ice packs and special lotion.”

“For your nipples?”

Emma chuckled, “Yes. Breastfeeding is no joke.”

Sean smiled and said, “Maybe I can help you with the lotion later.”

“Sean!”

“I’m just kidding.”

After Daniel finished eating, he fell asleep on Emma’s breast.

Sean smiled, “Does that happen a lot?”

“Yes. Let me put him in the crib, and I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” 

Emma walked Daniel into the bedroom and placed him down in the crib. Once he was settled, she closed her nursing bra and fixed her shirt. When she walked back out into the living room, she sat next to Sean on the couch. “So, how are you?”

Sean shrugged, “I can’t jog anywhere right now, but I’ll be fine, eventually.”

“Good.” Emma leaned forward, caressed his face, and said, “I was so worried about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Sean wrapped his arms around Emma and leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just so relieved that you’re home and that you’re safe.”

“So am I.” Sean looked at her and asked, “Can I kiss you now?”

Emma giggled, “If you want to.”

Sean nodded, cupped her face, and rubbed her nose with his, “I wanted to do this when I first walked into the apartment, but I wasn’t sure if you’d want to.”

“If the baby weren’t in my arms, I probably would have jumped you.”

Sean smiled then kissed Emma softly, but the kiss grew more intense as it lasted. Sean leaned over Emma and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. They made out for a little while, and when Sean pulled away, he was smiling. He tucked a lock of hair behind Emma’s ear and said, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Really?”

He nodded, “Of course.” They both sat up, and he grabbed her hand and said, “I know that day in the hotel room was meant to be closure for us, and I accepted that it had to be that way at the time, but I never stopped loving you, Emma.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pictures of them together—the one from the night of their first date and the one in Emma’s kitchen before Sean’s first tour in Afghanistan. “I kept these with me all the time.” Emma wiped tears as she looked at the pictures. Sean said, “I think they kept me alive.”

Emma asked, “You love me that much?”

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life.”

She smiled and said, “I love you too. I just suppressed it when you weren’t here.”

“And then when you saw me?” 

Emma caressed Sean’s face and said, “There’s a reason I couldn’t stay away from you.”

Sean smiled, “I still can’t believe we conceived a baby that day.”

“Me, either.”

“Guess my boys are good swimmers, huh?”

Emma giggled and playfully slapped Sean’s arm. 

Sean became serious and asked, “How did Spinner react? How did you even tell him?” 

“I kind of blurted it out the night of my baby shower. Manny knew what happened because I panicked when I figured out the baby was yours.” Sean nodded and Emma continued, “I left the shower early. We told everyone I wasn’t feeling well, and I actually wasn’t. I had found out about your accident the day before, and I was terrified that you were going to be paralyzed. When Spinner came home that night, I told him everything. Then he called me a whore and threw me out of the apartment.”

“Wow.” Sean shook his head, “Has he apologized yet?”

“He apologized for the words but didn’t apologize for being angry. And that’s fine, and it’s understandable. What I did to him was so wrong.” 

Sean nodded, “I’ll need to apologize to him at some point. I did ruin your marriage.”

“Our marriage was doomed from the start, and we should have realized it sooner.” Sean nodded, and Emma cuddled against him. “I really can’t believe you’re here.” 

Sean asked, “Can we do something?”

Emma looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Not that.”

Emma giggled. 

“Can we go inside and watch our son sleep?”

Emma smiled, “Yes.” She stood up and held out her hand, “Come on.”

Later that night, Sean and Emma were getting ready for bed. Sean asked, “So, what’s his schedule like?”

Emma placed Daniel in the crib, “He’s getting better at sleeping. It was a nightmare for his first two months.”

Sean looked down at Daniel and said, “I can’t stop looking at him.”

“Well, you’ll see him again in a couple of hours, so let’s try to get some sleep.”

Sean smiled, “Okay.”

Emma climbed into the bed, and Sean looked down at her. She asked, “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, “Nothing. I just can’t believe we’re here.” 

“Are you happy?”

“I’m thrilled.” He sat on the bed and turned toward her, “Those first few days in the hospital were bad. I didn’t think I would ever walk again, and I had all these crazy thoughts running through my head when I was there.”

“Like what?”

“Well, like how I was going to stay overseas and live there, paralyzed. I figured I’d spend the rest of my life alone and miserable. I envisioned myself being bitter and angry with long, unkempt hair like Lieutenant Dan from Forrest Gump. ”

“Really?”

Sean shrugged, “I didn’t want to burden anyone here.”

“Yeah, well, that wouldn’t have happened. If I had to fly to Europe and drag you back here, I would have.” She smiled and said, “Remember how much I cried watching Forrest Gump?”

Sean nodded, “I do.” He then exhaled, thinking about how close he was to dying, and said, “I’m happy I’m here.”

“Yeah, we’ll see how you feel in a couple of hours when Daniel wakes you up with his screaming.” Sean chuckled and climbed into bed. He winced, and Emma asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I promise.” He laid on his back and said, “The pain pills will kick in soon.”

“How often do you take them?”

“Don’t worry. I only take them as needed. I walked a lot today, and my legs aren’t used to it yet.”

Emma snuggled against him. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Sean kissed her hair and said, “I appreciate that.”

They chatted for a few more minutes, and Sean yawned. Emma smiled and said, “Okay, it’s time for you to go to bed. The baby will be waking you up in a few hours.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Em.”


	6. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Emma reconnect.

“You haven’t had sex yet?”

Sean rolled his eyes and said, “You wanna keep your voice down?”

Jay lowered his voice and said, “Dude, you’ve been home a month.”

“Having a baby is exhausting. I don’t know how Em did everything for the first few months without me here.” He leaned against the car he was working on and said, "Her mom helped out as much as she could but I know it would have been better for her if I was here."

"Well, you couldn't help not being here." Jay looked at him and said, "And I know babies are exhausting but don’t you want to?”

“Of course, I want to. But I also understand that she’s not ready, and I may not even be ready. My legs still aren’t 100 percent.”

Jay smiled and said, “She can always get on top of you.” Sean rolled his eyes, then Jay asked, “Is she having body issues?”

“Some, but she’s also exhausted. She’s home with Daniel, and she’s breastfeeding him and taking care of him all day. She’s doing almost everything.”

"You're working."

"I know but I wish I could help more."

Jay handed him a wrench and asked, “Are you trying to do things?”

Sean nodded, “I change his diaper, and I feed him while she’s sleeping.”

“How are your nipples feeling, Seany?”

“Very funny.” He looked at Jay and said, “Seriously, man, watching Emma take care of our son makes me love her that much more.” Jay smiled and Sean said, “I know this is probably weird for you being friends with both Spinner and me.”

Jay shrugged, “A little bit.”

Sean asked, “How is he?”

“He’s okay. He’s working a lot, and he and Jane are talking again.”

“Jane’s the ex who cheated on him, which led him to Emma, right?”

“Pretty much.”

Sean nodded, “I see.”

Jay chuckled and said, “It was a weird time.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, everything is the way it should be, right? You’re with Emma, you have a baby, and you’re going to get married someday.”

Sean shrugged, “If she wants that.”

Jay scoffed and asked, “Why wouldn’t she want that?”

“She may just want to live together and do that common law marriage thing.”

“Like you live together for a certain amount of time, and they consider you married?” Sean nodded and Jay asked, “Why wouldn’t you want to marry her?”

“I do. I don’t know if she’d want to marry me.”

“You’re ridiculous. Of course, she’d want to marry you.”

Sean shrugged again, “We haven’t discussed it.”

“Maybe she’s not sure about marrying you because you haven’t made love to her properly since you’ve been home.”

Sean shook his head, “You’re such an asshole.”

Jay smiled and said, “I know.”

“Em?”

“In here!”

Sean peeked his head into the bathroom, and Emma was bathing Daniel in the tub.

Emma looked at him and said, “Hi, daddy! I was a dirty boy, and mommy had to give me two baths today!”

“Uh, oh.” Sean sat down on the toilet seat and watched as Emma bathed Daniel. “So, how was your day otherwise?”

“It was fine.” She picked up the baby and swaddled him in a towel. “He’s getting a lot better at sleeping during the day, which makes it easier for me to get some chores done around here.”

“Do you need some help?”

“Just hold him for me.”

“I can do that.” Sean held Daniel and started making silly faces at him. The baby cooed and laughed in response.

“He’s starting to see things.”

Sean looked at his son and said, “Oh yeah? Do you see things, huh? Do you see your daddy’s goofy face?”

Emma giggled at Sean, and Daniel then said, “I never realized how sexy you could look holding a baby, Cameron.”

“Is that so?”

Emma bit her bottom lip, nodded, and said, “How about we put the child down for a little while and have some fun?”

“Only if you’re up to it. I know how tired you are.”

Emma took Daniel from Sean and walked into the bedroom. She placed Daniel on his changing table and said, “Give me a few minutes, okay?” She motioned for Sean to walk to the bedroom door. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

He turned and asked, “Em, are you sure you want to do this?”

“God, yes.”

Sean laughed. “Okay.” He walked out, closed the door, and started checking himself. He smelled his armpits, checked his breath, and rinsed his mouth out with water in the kitchen sink. 

Emma called out, “You can come in now.”

Sean opened the door, and Emma was in bed, under the covers. He whispered so he wouldn’t wake the baby, “Em, what are you doing?”

“I’m still feeling a little self-conscious about my body.”

“Emma, you’re gorgeous.” Sean started stripping next to the bed, “You’re even more gorgeous now.”

Emma scoffed and asked, “How’s that?”

“Because you gave birth to our son.”

She smiled, “You always know the right things to say.”

“I’m not giving you a line, Em. It’s true.” Once Sean was naked, he got under the covers with her. “But if you don’t want to do this—”

Emma shook her head, “I do. I really do.”

“But, you’re uncomfortable.” She nodded, and Sean asked, “How about we turn off the light? Will that make you more comfortable?” 

She smiled and nodded. 

“Okay.” Sean reached over to shut off the lamp. 

When he shut it off, Emma threw the covers off of them. “It’s too constricting.”

Sean hovered over her and started kissing her neck. 

Emma said, “Oh, there’s another thing.”

He pulled away and asked, “What’s that?”

“Giving birth tore me apart down there, and they had to stitch me back together.”

Sean caressed her face and asked, “Am I going to hurt you if I make love to you?”

“No, it should be fine, but it’s…” She stopped herself then said, “Oh God, how can I say this?”

“Just say it.”

“It’s not the same as it used to be.”

“I don’t mean to be crude, but I’m sure this happens to lots of women, and the doctors know what they’re doing. I’m also sure I’ll have just as much fun down there as I used to.”

Emma giggled and said, “I know, but I feel like it’s like Frankenstein’s monster now.”

Sean said, “Em, just relax, okay?” He traced his fingertips along her collarbone, then down between her breasts, “I’m going to make you feel good, I promise. Can you let me do that?”

She nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay.” 

“Wow.”

Sean caressed Emma’s face and asked, “Are you alright?”

Emma nodded, “I’m better than alright. You were incredible. Thank you.” 

He kissed her, then slowly pulled out and flopped onto his back. “I’m just glad I made you feel good.”

“You made me feel better than good.” Emma rested her chin on Sean’s chest, “How was it for you?”

“It was amazing.”

“Yeah?”

Sean smiled, “Yes. You’re the only person I’ve been with.”

Emma lifted her head, “Really?”

“There’s not a lot of time in the Army for girls.”

“Don’t a lot of people get married in the Army?”

“They’re usually high school sweethearts who were already together when the person enlisted.”

“Like we were before I dumped you for a guy who cheated on me at prom with Liberty.”

“Damien cheated on you with Liberty? Are you serious?”

Emma nodded, then sat up and pulled the covers up to her armpits, “Dead serious.” She looked at Sean, who also sat up and told him the story of Liberty and Damien at prom. 

When Emma finished the tale, Sean shook his head and said, “I can’t believe it.”

“Maybe it was my karma for dumping you via email.”

“Nah. I couldn’t ask you to wait for me. You had more to do. You had graduation and university ahead of you.”

“I know, but look at where we are now. We’re back together, and we have a son. It should have been like this all along.”

Sean leaned forward and kissed Emma softly. When he pulled away, he smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They kissed again and were getting into it when Daniel started crying. 

Emma pulled away, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Sean turned on the light, and Emma got out of bed with the sheets wrapped around her and picked up the baby, “Hey buddy, are you hungry again?” She sat on the bed with the baby, and as soon as she leaned back against the headboard and lowered the sheets, Daniel instinctively started suckling on Emma’s right breast. 

Sean looked and said, “I’m amazed every time I see it.”

Emma smiled as she held Daniel. 

“By the way, your breast milk tastes good.”

She giggled and said, “Oh yeah?”

“Yep. It’s kind of like sweetened almond milk.”

“Maybe I’ll let you have some more later.”

“Can’t wait.”

Emma walked into the apartment and smiled. Christine was sitting on the couch, holding Daniel in her lap and talking to him. 

“Hey, look who’s here! It’s your mommy!”

“Hi.”

Christine looked at Emma and asked, “So how did everything go?”

Emma sat down and said, “It went well. The divorce will be final in five days.” 

“And how was Spinner?”

“He was fine. He asked about Daniel and seemed genuinely interested in how he was doing.”

“That’s good, right?”

Emma nodded and smiled, “Everything is how it should be.” 

Christine handed Daniel to his mother and said, “I’d better go. I have a client coming into the salon at 11:30. A perm. Remember those?”

Emma grimaced, "Don't remind me." Christine laughed and Emma said, “I appreciate the help, mom.”

“You know I love spending time with my grandson, who is looking more and more like his daddy every day.”

Emma smiled and said, “You do look just like your daddy.”

Daniel giggled.

“Oh, is that funny?”

The baby cooed again, and Christine kissed his head. “Okay, if you need me, let me know.”

“I will. Thanks again.” Christine walked out, and Emma walked Daniel over to his high chair. “How about we call your daddy?”

As soon as Emma put Daniel into the chair, he started hitting the tray and smiling. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” After Emma gave Daniel some snacks, she pressed Sean’s number and waited for him to pick up. 

Sean smiled when he saw it was Emma calling and said, “Hey babe, how did it go?”

“I will be officially divorced in five days.”

“Wow, that’s great.”

Daniel started squealing, and Emma laughed, “Your son seems excited by the news.”

Sean laughed, “How about I try to get out of work early today, and we can celebrate?”

“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

“I just want to spend time with my girl and my boy.”

Emma smiled, “That sounds perfect.”

“I’ll text you when I’m on the way.”

“Okay.”

“Hey Cameron, someone’s here to see you!”

Sean wiped off his hands and stepped out from underneath the lift he had been working in to see Spinner standing there. 

“Hey, Cameron.”

“Hey.”

“I brought my car in, and I requested you.”

This puzzled Sean, and he asked, “Why wouldn’t you ask for Jay?”

“Jay says you’re the better mechanic.” Sean nodded and Spinner said, “It’s good to see you in one piece. Is everything okay? How are you feeling?”

“Everything’s fine. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Spinner nodded, “Good.”

Sean looked at Spinner, trying to size him up because he couldn’t figure out why he’d want to see him. 

Spinner held up his hands and said, “I’m not here to start anything, I swear.”

Sean nodded. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did, and for what it’s worth, I am sorry.”

Spinner smiled, “I’m over it. I really am. Things are turning around for me in all aspects of life, work, love, etc.”

“That’s great.”

Spinner asked, “How’s Daniel?”

Sean’s eyes lit up, “He’s getting big.”

“Emma said he looks like you.”

Sean nodded, “Yeah. I just hope he gets Em’s height genes and not mine.”

Spinner chuckled. 

“So, what’s wrong with your car?”

“It can’t decide if it wants to start or not.”

Sean smiled and said, “Yeah, that’s a bit of a problem,” Sean walked over to him, “Let’s take a look at it.”


	7. Into the Groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Emma are getting into a groove with each other and with their son.
> 
> (Some smut ahead)

“Em?”

“In the bedroom!”

Sean kicked off his work boots and stopped when he got to the doorway of the bedroom. He smiled at Emma, who was on the bed with Daniel. “What are you doing?”

“We were waiting for daddy to come home. Weren’t we, buddy?”

Daniel squealed, and when Sean sat down, Daniel held out his arms. 

“Looks like someone missed his daddy.”

Sean picked up Daniel, who crashed his open mouth into Sean’s cheek.

Emma smiled and said, “He’s kissing you.”

Sean laughed, “We’ll need to teach you how to do that properly, bud.”

Emma asked, “How was your day?”

“Interesting.”

“Oh?”

“Spinner came by. He wanted me to fix his car.”

Emma asked, “And how did that go?”

“It was fine. He told me he’s over everything.”

“That’s good.”

Sean nodded, “Yep.” He looked at Daniel and smiled, “He is starting to look like me.”

Emma scoffed, “Starting? He came out of the womb looking like you, Sean.”

Sean smiled and said, “Maybe the next one will look like you.”

Emma smiled and asked, “Do you want more?”

“If you do.”

“Eventually. I want time with Daniel first.”

Sean nodded, “I get that but let’s not wait as our parents did.”

Emma smiled, thinking about the age gap between her and Jack and Sean and Tracker. “Well, I mean, my parents couldn’t help the gap between Jack and me.”

“That’s true. Unlike my parents.” Sean shook his head, “I was definitely an oops.”

Emma stroked his face and said, “You could never be an oops.”

Sean smiled, “Thanks.”

“So you wanted to hang out? Just the three of us?”

Sean nodded, “Yes. Is that okay?”

“Of course, it is.”

“Good.” He kissed her and pulled away, smiling, “Are you happy?’

She nodded, “I am. I love you, and I love our son.”

“Me too. Seeing you with Daniel makes me fall more in love with you every day.”

“Really?”

Sean nodded, “Yep. You're an incredible mother."

Daniel reached out and grabbed Sean’s nose, which made Emma laugh.

“Hey! Watch it.” Sean smiled at his son and started making goofy faces at Daniel, which caused him to giggle. “It’s amazing how fast he’s growing.”

“I know. Soon he’ll be crawling then walking and talking.”

Sean looked around and asked, “Would you want to move into a bigger place?”

“We can’t afford to do that yet. I have to start contributing around here.”

“Nonsense. If you had a regular job, you’d have a lot of maternity leave, right?”

Emma nodded.

“How about you aim for a job when he turns one?”

“Sean, that’s a long time for you to be the only one working.”

“Em, it’s fine, I promise. I’m sure we can find a two-bedroom place somewhere.”

“I don’t know. Toronto is pretty expensive.”

“Well, I mean, if we don’t find something, this place is okay. As long as we don’t have a second child right away and we’ve already established that that’s not happening anytime soon.”

Emma smiled. 

“Em?”

“Hmmm.”

“What are you doing?”

“Well, right now, I’m kissing your neck.” She kissed Sean’s neck then sucked on it.

Sean smiled, “I know that but—”

She pulled away, “But what? Can’t I want to have sex with you?”

“It’s like three in the morning.”

Emma was about to roll over, “Fine if you don’t want to.”

But Sean stopped her, “No, I do. Believe me, I do.”

“I figured now would be the time to do it before Daniel wakes up for his 4 a.m. feeding.”

Sean smirked, “Well, when you put it that way.”

“Oh, good.” Emma kissed his neck again and pressed her body up against Sean’s. 

Sean grabbed her t-shirt and yanked it up, “This is in the way.” He pushed Emma down on her back, lifted the t-shirt, and kissed her chest. 

She giggled, “You enjoy spending time there.”

Sean raised his head and said, “They’re just so big now. I can’t help it.” He swirled his tongue around her right nipple and captured it in his mouth. He was careful not to be too rough, and Emma appreciated Sean’s efforts to make her feel good.

Emma played with his hair and said, “It’s fine. I don’t mind it at all. It’s just quite a switch from when we were younger.”

Sean pulled away and said, “Well, I also like the taste.”

Emma laughed then covered her mouth, “Sometimes I forget he’s in here.”

Sean smiled and licked her other nipple. 

Emma moaned as Sean moved his hand into her panties. She loved the feeling of his mouth on her body and his fingers inside her. 

When Emma was wet, Sean kissed his way down her body and pulled her panties down. As soon as Emma was nude, she tugged at Sean’s boxer briefs.

“You’re wearing too much.”

Sean smiled and asked, “Are you gonna do anything about it?”

Emma shoved her hand into his underwear and gripped him, “Maybe.”

“I love it when you’re aggressive like this.” She slowly stroked him, and he said, “It’s really hot.”

“So are you.”

“Nah. You are.”

“Yes, you are.” Emma helped Sean get his underwear off, then pushed him onto his back and straddled him. “I’m going to make love to you tonight, Cameron.”

Sean smiled up at her and rubbed her thighs, “I have no problem with that, Nelson.”

“Okay, that was amazing.”

Emma giggled as she cuddled up against Sean. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. I love how uninhibited you were.”

“Well, I realized it was silly to be so self-conscious about my body.”

“It is silly. I love your body. I’ve told you that you giving birth to Daniel makes it that much more beautiful to me.”

“You just love my giant boobs.”

Sean laughed, “It’s okay, right? I know they’re kind of sensitive, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re fine. I’d tell you if you weren’t.”

“And everything else is okay?”

Emma nodded, “God, yes. I was a little worried that I wouldn’t be able to feel things anymore, but I can.”

“I want you to feel good.”

Emma smiled, “I feel better than good with you, Cameron.”

Sean laughed. 

“I’m serious. You’re a great lover.”

“Okay, now you’re going to give me a big ego.”

Emma laughed and kissed Sean’s chest. “Do you talk to Jay about us?”

“Not really.”

“It would be okay if you did.”

“He talks about it a lot.”

Emma shook her head, “Figures.”

“He knew that we hadn’t when I first got home, and I told him I was waiting for the green light from you because I wanted you to be comfortable.” Emma lifted herself and kissed him. Sean laughed into the kiss, and when she pulled away, he asked, “What was that for?”

“For being such a good guy.”

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay with everything. I would have waited a year for you.”

“Sean, come on.”

“What? I’m serious.”

Emma laughed and said, “I don’t think I could have waited a year. I had to have you again.”

Sean raised an eyebrow, “Would you like to have me again right now?”

“Yes.”

“Rough night, Seany?”

“Depends on what you mean by rough.”

Jay smiled, “Nice.”

Sean shook his head, then yawned. 

“Ah, young love.”

“Shut up.”

“So, how’s the kid?”

Sean smiled and said, “He’s looking more and more like me every day. It’s incredible.”

“It’s a good thing Em told Spinner, huh? Otherwise, how would she have explained that?”

Sean nodded. “He’s learning how to kiss people.”

“Really?”

“Well, he opens his mouth and crashes it into your face. It’s kind of adorable." Sean walked over to his toolbox and said, "You know, you and Manny should come over this weekend.”

“I’ll ask her and see what she’s doing.”

“Ah, right, West Drive.”

Jay shook his head, “I can’t believe she finally made it onto that show.”

“She was offered a part once, right?”

“Yep, then turned it down to go to Smithdale.”

Sean nodded then asked, “And how’s it going?”

“So far, so good.”

“Babe?”

“In here!”

Sean took off his jacket and walked toward the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Emma on the bed. “Um, Em?”

“Yes?”

Sean looked around and asked, “What’s going on?”

Emma sat up in her bra and panties and said, “Mom has Daniel for the night.”

“What? Will he be okay?”

Emma laughed, “My mom knows how to take care of a baby, Sean.”

He smiled and said, “I meant, will he be okay without us? Without you?”

“He’ll be fine. Mom has packets of breast milk; she can heat them and give him bottles of it.” She motioned for him to come over to the bed, and Sean stepped in front of her. She sat in front of him and asked, “So, how was your day?”

“Good.” Emma unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Sean said, “I feel a little grimy.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, I worked non-stop, which is great, but I tend to sweat a bit.”

Emma pushed his jeans down, and Sean stepped out of them. “Maybe we’ll shower first.”

Sean looked down at her and smiled, “I don’t have a problem with that.”

Emma lifted his shirt and licked his happy trail, “But I don’t mind you being sweaty already.”

“No?”

Emma cupped his ass and pulled him closer to her, “No.”

“We’re going to sleep well tonight.” Sean climbed into the bed, and Emma snuggled against him. 

“What a night.”

Emma kissed Sean and pulled away, “I just wanted to be with you and not worry about waking the baby for one night.”

“It was incredible.”

“You’re only working half a day tomorrow, right?”

“Yep. I’ll come home, and I’ll take care of the baby while you do whatever you need to do to prepare for Manny and Jay’s visit.”

“I found this new recipe that I want to try. I think it will be good.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, and I just want to make sure I get everything right. When I have the baby with me all the time, I tend to forget things.”

Sean looked at her and said, “Emma, you’re a great mom, and Daniel is lucky to have you.”

Emma smiled and kissed Sean. As she pulled away, she said, “I think I got my second wind.”

Sean raised an eyebrow and said, “Oh, yeah?”

She nodded, “Oh yeah.” She kissed him again. 

Emma looked at the table and asked, “Did you set the table for me?”

“I did.” Sean smiled and asked, “How does it look?”

“It looks beautiful. Thank you so much for doing that.”

“Well, I have to contribute in some way.”

“Sean, you took care of Daniel all afternoon for me, and I appreciate everything you do for us.” She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, “You’re such a good father. You were good at it right away.” She smiled and said, “I should have known you would be.”

Sean scoffed, “How would you know? I’ve surprised myself.”

“I know because you’re a good guy.”

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. “Thank you."

Emma kissed his nose and said, “Okay, let me get changed because Jay and Manny should be over soon.”

“Cool.” Sean walked over to Daniel, who was in his activity chair, “I’ll hang out with the boy while you get dressed. Right, buddy?”

Daniel cooed and played with a toy. 

Sean looked at Daniel and smiled. After a few moments, tears filled his eyes, and he took a deep breath. When Emma walked back out of the bedroom, she noticed Sean watching Daniel and asked, “Are you okay?”

Sean quickly wiped off his face, “Yep.”

Emma sat down next to him and asked, “Are you sure?”

Sean held her hand and said, “Sometimes I think about how I almost didn’t make it back. I could have died, not knowing I had a son.”

“I should have told you sooner, and I’m sorry about that.”

Sean shook his head, “No. I understand everything you were going through. And I know it couldn’t have been easy for you as soon as you realized Daniel was mine.”

“I was just going to carry on as if he was Spinner’s, which wasn’t fair to you or Spinner at all. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“I wake up every single day, thankful that I’m here with you and our son.”

“So do I.”

Sean nodded. 

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, “Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

He smiled, “Yes, I promise."

At dinner, Manny asked, “So when are you two getting married?”

Emma looked at Sean and said, “We haven’t discussed it.”

Manny said, “You want to get married, right?”

Sean nodded and said, “I do.”

Emma said, “So do I.”

Jay asked, “So, what’s the hold-up?”

Sean cleared his throat and said, “Well, Emma just got divorced for one thing. Two, I want to get her a ring and do this the right way.”

Jay said, “Even though you had a baby first?”

“Yes.”

Jay smiled, “I know a guy, by the way.”

Manny raised her eyebrow and said, “Oh, you do?”

Sean looked at Emma and awkwardly smiled at her. 

“Uh, yes.”

Manny said, “That’s interesting.”

Jay said, “So, anyway," He looked at Sean, "If you need to get a ring, let me know.”

Sean nodded. 

Emma heard the baby make a noise in the bedroom. “Be right back.”

“Ooh, yes, bring out my godson.”

Sean took a sip of his drink and asked Manny, “So how are things on West Drive?”

“They’re great. I’m enjoying it. They gave me a pretty meaty part.”

Jay said, “Meaty?”

Manny rolled her eyes at Jay. “Yes.” Then she looked at Sean, “She’s complex.”

“Ah. Well, that's good. It's probably a fun part to play, right?"

Manny smiled and nodded. Emma walked out with Daniel in tow, and Manny said, “Sean, he looks just like you.”

“I know.”

She held out her arms and said, “Let me hold him.” 

Emma handed the baby to Manny, and Sean said, “You look good holding a baby.”

Manny smiled and said, “Slow your roll, Cameron.”

Sean laughed. 

“I can’t get pregnant while I’m on the show.”

Jay said, “Plus, I’m not ready to be a dad.”

Manny added, “Or a husband.”

Both Emma and Sean shared a look and Manny played with Daniel while Jay took a sip of his drink.

Later that night, Sean asked, “Are they okay?”

“I have no idea.”

Sean got into bed and waited for Emma to join him. “Things seemed a little tense tonight. Has Manny said anything to you?”

“Nope. Has Jay said anything to you?”

“No. Maybe it was an off night or something.”

“Could be.” Emma got into bed and turned toward him, “Hi.”

“Hello.”

“I really love you.”

“Oh yeah?”

She caressed his face, “Yes, and I want to marry you. We don’t have to wait.”

“Well, we do because I have to get you a ring.”

“Are you sure? Because we can just go to the courthouse and do it if you want.”

“I want to be engaged to you, Em. Is that silly?”

Emma smiled, “No. I’ve never been engaged. Spinner and I got married while we were drunk.” Sean nodded, and she said, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s in the past.”

“I’d be proud to be your fiance.”

Sean kissed her, “And I’d be proud to be yours.”


	8. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Emma become engaged.

Sean got home from work later than usual, and it was quiet in the apartment. “Emma?” He took off his coat, walked into the bedroom. Daniel was asleep in the crib while Emma was curled up in a ball on the bed. Sean thought she was sleeping at first, then realized she was quietly crying to herself. “Em?” He sat next to her, and she looked up at him, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I feel like I’m doing everything wrong.”

“It’s just a bad day, Em.” She sobbed, and he caressed her face and said, “I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

“I just need to lie here and cry for a little while, okay?”

He nodded, “Okay.” 

Daniel woke up and started saying, “Dada, dada, dada!” 

Emma closed her eyes and cried, "Oh God, he's barely slept all day."

"It's okay. I'll take him." Sean walked over to the crib and picked up Daniel, “Hey buddy, how about we leave mommy alone for a little while? Let’s go watch some basketball.” Sean walked out of the bedroom, shut the door, and brought Daniel over to his high chair. 

Emma stayed in the bedroom for nearly an hour, and when she walked out, Daniel was in his activity chair in front of the TV, and Sean was cooking. 

“Hey, beautiful.”

Emma smiled at Sean and sat on the floor with Daniel, “What are you doing?”

“Well, I figured I’d pitch in around here and cook us some dinner.”

“Sean, you already do so much for us. I don’t want you to think that you don’t.”

“I know.” He stirred the pasta and said, “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

Daniel handed Emma a toy and said, “Mama! Mama!”

“Hey, buddy.” Emma kissed Daniel’s head and looked at Sean, “Thank you.”

Sean winked at her and continued cooking. 

As Sean and Emma got ready for bed, Emma looked at him and said, “Thanks again for tonight.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t mean to lose it.”

“Em, never be sorry about that.” She nodded, “And promise me you won’t keep this in. If you’re feeling overwhelmed, you have to let me know, okay?”

Emma nodded, “I promise.”

“Good. You’re not the only new mother who feels overwhelmed by everything. It happens to everyone at some point.”

Emma smiled, “Oh yeah?”

Sean shrugged, “Well, that’s what I’ve read.”

“You’ve read about this?”

He blushed and said, “I was bored in the hospital, so they gave me a laptop, and I read up on what it’s like to have a baby.”

“I didn’t think it was possible for me to love you more than I already do.” 

“Oh, really?”

She nodded and kissed him, “Yes.”

Sean smiled and said, “I feel the same way.”

“Manny, thank you for doing this.”

“You’re welcome.” Manny hugged Sean and said, “I love you both, and I’m honored you asked me to help you find a ring.”

Sean took a deep breath, “Why am I so nervous?”

“I don’t know. I mean, you already have a kid. That seems like the most difficult part.”

Sean smiled, “I fall more in love with Emma every day watching her with Daniel. She’s such a great mom.”

Manny smiled, “That’s sweet.”

“It’s true. And Daniel.” Sean shook his head, “I can’t get over how fast he’s growing up.”

“You know what would be cute? If you waited long enough to get married, Daniel could be your ring bearer.”

Sean shook his head, “I don’t want to wait too long. I want to be engaged for a little while, but I also want to be married before Daniel is walking and talking.” Manny nodded. “I came close to missing all this, and I think about that every day.”

Manny placed her hand on Sean’s shoulder. “You were given a second chance.”

Sean nodded, “I know. I just want to make them happy.”

“You do. Emma tells me that every day.”

“Thank you.” 

“And she told me what you did for her the other night.”

Sean shrugged, “She was having a rough time, and it was the least that I could do. I wish I could do more when she’s feeling like that.”

“Just being there for her is enough.”

“Thank you again.” Sean smiled, “Okay, let’s look at some rings.”

Jay and Sean were fixing cars side by side in the shop when Jay asked, “So have you thought about how you’re going to propose?”

“I have a couple of ideas. Em, knows it’s coming, so it’s not like I can surprise her with a proposal, but I want to try and make it as nice as possible.” Jay nodded, and Sean continued, “I don’t know if I want to make a grand gesture or if I want to do it at home, in private.”

“Maybe you can use Daniel.”

Sean thought about it for a second and said, “Hogart, don’t let anyone ever tell you that you’re useless.”

“Gee, thanks.” Jay rolled his eyes.

“I’m kidding, but I got an idea, so thanks for the suggestion.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sean asked, “So what’s going on with you and Manny? Em, and I are worried about you two.”

“We’re fine. She’s just stressed out about the show.”

Sean nodded but didn’t say anything.

“I promise, Cameron. We’re fine.”

Sean held up his hands and said, “Okay. I believe you.”

“What’s your idea for the proposal?”

“Well…”

“Hey Em, can you come in here for a sec?”

Emma peeked her head into the bedroom and asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Well, your son exploded in his diaper, and I need you to hold his legs up while I grab a new one.”

Emma giggled, “Not a problem.” She walked over to Daniel, held up his legs, and he was perfectly clean, but there was a red ring box where his poop should have been. She gasped and said, “Sean!” She pulled the box out from under Daniel’s legs and said, “Oh my gosh.”

Sean smiled and asked, “Can I have that?”

She nodded and handed him the box. Sean grabbed her left hand and was about to get down on one knee when Emma stopped him, "Wait!"

Sean became nervous and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself. Your legs still aren't 100%."

Sean smiled, "You're worth it. And I'll be fine." He got down on one knee, held her hand, and said, “Emma, I’ve loved you since I was 13, and I can remember the exact moment when it happened. Ms. Kwan’s class.”

Emma smiled, “The day I got my period?”

Sean nodded, “You were always so sure of yourself, and that day I thought to myself, ‘Wow, I really like this girl.’ I mean, the first day I was back at Degrassi and was forced to go to that dance by my social worker, you asked me to dance instead of being intimidated by me.”

“I was also stopping you from beating the shit out of Jimmy.”

Sean laughed, “That’s true. Then we danced, and we talked, and slowly I began to realize how much I wanted to get to know you. You were my first everything. My first love, my first lover, and we’ve been through a lot since then, both together and apart, and while there may have been some breaks along the way, I’m so happy we made our way back to each other. Honestly, I don’t work without you, Em.” Emma wiped tears off her face and smiled at him, “When we made love that day in the hotel, I believed that was it for us. It was one last moment for us to be together, and I accepted it. I wouldn’t say I liked that it was our goodbye, but I understood why it had to be at the time. Little did I know, we made this little guy that day. When you told me we were having a baby, I knew that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together because there was no way I was letting you go this time.” 

He opened the ring box for her, and Emma raised her free hand to her mouth, gasped again, and said, “Oh my God, Sean. It’s gorgeous.”

The ring had a princess-cut diamond with two smaller diamonds flanking it, and the band was white gold. 

“Well, you deserve a gorgeous ring.” Sean smiled, held it up, and said, “I adore you, and I want to grow old with you and have more babies with you and spend the rest of my life with you.” She smiled. “So, Emma Nelson, will you do me the honor and marry me?”

“Of course, I will.”

“Oh, good.” He slipped the ring on her finger, she helped him up, and they kissed. Daniel was sitting up and squealing, and they pulled away, laughing.

She held Sean’s face in her hands and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“Em, are you okay in there?”

Emma looked at herself in the sixth wedding dress she put on and smiled, “I think this is it.”

Manny said, “Let us see!” Emma stepped out from behind the curtain, and Manny gasped, “Oh my God, Em.”

Christine nodded as Emma walked over to the pedestal in the middle of the bridal shop and stepped up onto it. Emma asked, “So, what do you think?”

Manny had tears in her eyes, “It’s perfect. This is it.” 

Christine agreed, “Em, you look beautiful.”

Daniel squealed in his stroller.

Manny asked, “Doesn’t mommy look so pretty?”

Daniel said, “Ya ya ya!”

Emma smiled at her son then asked, “Are you both sure it’s okay that I’m wearing white?”

Christine scoffed, “This isn’t the 1800’s. You can wear white.”

Emma nodded and looked at herself in the mirror, “Do you think Sean will like it?”

Manny said, “Sean will love it, and he will probably cry as soon as you walk down the aisle.”

Emma turned to the side and giggled, “My boobs are still so big. I need to pump soon.”

Manny joked, “Okay, well, get out of the dress before you explode.”

Emma laughed and said, “I’m okay.” She looked in the mirror again and said, “This is how it always should have been.”

Manny nodded and smiled at Emma.

Christine said, “Okay, so we got the dress. Next up, shoes!” 

Emma stepped down off the pedestal, and Manny asked, “Do you have to wear flats?”

“Sean said he’s fine with me wearing heels. He said he’d go up on his toes for the kiss.”

Christine smiled, “Now that I want to see.”

Emma went into the dressing room and took off the dress, “Are we grabbing lunch?”

Manny said, “Yep.”

“Great. And then I can leave the dress at your house, right, mom?”

Christine chuckled, “Yep. I will guard it with my life.”

“Babe?”

“In the bedroom!”

Sean walked into the bedroom and smiled. Emma was pumping her breasts while Daniel slept.

She said, “Hello. How was your day?”

“It was good.” He sat down next to her on the bed, and they kissed, “How was your day?”

“I found a dress.”

“Oh yeah?”

Emma nodded, “Yep. It’s beautiful, and you won’t see it until I’m walking down the aisle.”

“I can’t wait.”

Daniel stirred and suddenly started saying, “Dada! Dada!”

Emma laughed, “Your boy is excited you’re home.”

Sean got up and walked over to the crib, “Hey, buddy!”

Daniel opened his arms for Sean and smiled. “Dada! Dada!”

Sean picked up Daniel and carried him over to Emma. All three of them sat on the bed together, and Daniel played with a stuffed animal. After a few moments, Sean wiped tears off his face.

“Babe, are you okay?”

Sean nodded, “Yep. I’m just happy.”

Emma kissed his cheek, “I love how much you love our son.”

Daniel tossed his stuffed animal off the bed, and Sean said, “He did that with his left hand.” Sean leaned down and picked it up off the floor. “If he’s a lefty, I’m teaching him how to pitch.”

“Oh, really?”

“Hell yes.” Sean held out his hands, and Daniel tossed him the stuffed animal with his left hand again. “See?”

Emma asked, “Do you even know how to pitch?”

“I think I’ve watched enough baseball to know how to throw to my son. I’ll teach him how to shoot a basketball too.”

“Oh, okay.” Emma laughed and stopped the pump. When she finished, she closed her bra and held out her arms. Daniel crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

Sean rubbed Daniel’s head and said, “He’s such a sweet baby.” 

“We’re lucky. Some babies are nightmares.”

Sean leaned his head on Emma’s shoulder and smiled. 

“Are you tired?”

“No, I’m just hanging out.” 

Daniel giggled and said, “Da da da da!”

“Someone wants his daddy.” Emma handed Daniel over to Sean. “What would you like for dinner?”

“How about we order a pizza?”

“Sounds good to me.”

After Emma put Daniel down to bed, she walked into the living room wearing only a t-shirt and straddled Sean, who was watching a basketball game.

“Oh, hi.”

“Hello.” She leaned down and kissed him. When she pulled away, she asked, “Is it okay if I make love to you right now, or are you busy watching basketball?”

Sean smiled, “Forget basketball. You can make love to me anytime you want.”

“Oh, good.” Emma helped Sean take off his shirt, and Sean returned the favor.

Sean looked up at her, “It doesn’t even look like you had a baby.”

“Oh yeah?”

Sean smiled, “Well, except for the boobs.”

Emma giggled, “Should I get a boob job after they shrink back down?”

He shook his head, “No, I’ll just have my fun now.”

Emma reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, “I’m also going to have my fun now.”

Sean raised an eyebrow, “You are really horny tonight, huh?”

“It feels like we haven’t done this in weeks, and I need you inside me as soon as possible.” 

Emma gripped him, and Sean groaned. “Yeah, I have no problem with that.”

“Good.” Emma moved her panties to the side and slowly guided Sean inside her. “How’s that?”

Sean nodded, “Perfect.”

Emma moved slowly as Sean held onto her. They made love quietly in the living room. Twice. The first time, Emma remained on top. The second time Sean turned them over, so he was on top. 

“How’s that?”

Emma smiled, “Perfect.”

Emma woke up on a Sunday morning and looked around. Sean and Daniel were nowhere to be found. She stretched, got out of bed, and walked into the living room.

Sean was shirtless in a pair of basketball shorts, had Daniel in his lap on the couch in just a diaper, and he was feeding him while they watched TV together, “Hey, look who’s finally up!” 

“Mama! Mama!”

Emma smiled, “How did I sleep through him waking up?”

“You were out cold.” He pursed his lips, and Emma bent down to kiss him. “I made you coffee.”

“Thank you. I need it badly.”

“You’re welcome. The boy and I tossed a ball for a little while, and now he’s having some breakfast.”

“He’s eating eggs?” Sean nodded, and Emma poured her coffee into a mug then said, “I can’t believe he’s eating solid food.” She sat next to Sean, and Daniel then sighed, “It’s all going by so fast.”

“I know. Pretty soon, he’ll be walking and talking in full sentences.”

“Everyone said it goes by in a flash, and I didn’t want to believe it.”

Daniel threw a piece of egg onto the floor, and Sean joked, “By the way, he’s definitely a lefty, and we’re turning him into a pitcher.”

Emma laughed then sipped her coffee. 

“So, what would you like to do today?” Sean smiled and said, “It’s our last Sunday as single people.”

Emma smiled, “I would like to spend the day with my boys.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Sean said, “We’re going to be married in less than a week. Are you excited?”

“I’m very excited.” Emma asked, “Are you sure you want to wear a ring?”

Sean scoffed, “Of course I do. I want everyone to know that I’m married.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “Do ladies hit on you at the shop?”

Sean laughed and said, “Occasionally. It’s usually older women who are definitely in their 40s and 50s. Maybe they’re looking for a boy toy.”

“What kind of cars do they have?”

“Mercedes, BMWs, Maseratis. It’s amazing how often expensive cars break down.”

“I wonder how many of them are unhappily married and looking for a younger guy to spice up their lives.”

Sean shrugged, “Who knows. I wouldn’t even mess with them if I were single. Who needs that kind of headache?”

Emma giggled. 

When Daniel went down for his nap, Emma and Sean had their fun in the living room. 

“When was the last time we had sex in our bed?”

Emma looked at Sean as she straddled him and asked, “Are you not enjoying our fun in the living room?”

“Oh, I am. I was just wondering.”

“It’s been a while. We can have sex in a bed on our wedding night.”

Sean helped Emma get her shirt off, “We’re going to have sex all over that hotel suite.”

“I can’t wait.” Emma reached around and unsnapped her bra. Sean smiled at her and pulled it off for her. 

“Lay back.” Emma did what she was told, and Sean reached down to pull off her pajama pants. “I’m going to make you feel good for a while.” 

“Oh yeah?”

Sean nodded as he pulled down her panties. Emma lifted her legs, and he threw them to the side. Sean knelt, pulled Emma closer to him, and he smiled up at her. 

She looked down at him and asked, “Are your legs okay? I don’t want you to be in pain.”

He rubbed his fingers against her and said, “It’ll be worth it.”

Emma moaned as soon as his mouth touched her. "Oh God, you're the best."


End file.
